


Daddy Warbucks? More Like Daddy Starbucks.

by NekoMida



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Arousal From Killing, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Danger Kink, Gun Kink, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: When Daddy says he wants you to squeal, you squeal. When Daddy Deadpool tells to you to squeal...things get wild.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Daddy Warbucks? More Like Daddy Starbucks.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



“Oh my god, my asshole has never felt this way before.”

“Was it because I’m a good fuck, or just the curry we had for lunch?”

“Shut up, Wade.”

“Only if you use the right terms. Remember what we talked about, pumpkin.” A gloved hand patted Bucky’s face endearingly, before red leather rolled out onto the nearest balcony. “Good geriatric boys get presents, bad geriatric boys get spanked.”

Bucky gritted his teeth, cocking the gun in his hand. “It’s not happening, Wade. Not right now.”

There was entirely too much going on to even think about something like that, especially with bullets whizzing past their heads--or, in Wade’s case, right into his torso. He ended up looking like Swiss cheese, something that was just inherently attractive once the violence was thrown in on top of everything else. It’s not like anything could actually kill Wade; he practically defied the laws of natural order as well as any other sane person’s reasonable idea of what natural laws should be.

Maybe that’s why getting fucked by Wade was such a rush to his brain. “Almost as much as the gratuitous violence that he was about to commit.”

“Would you stop that? We’re in the middle of a firefight!”

“Sure thing, Shirley Temple. But Daddy’s gotta step in before you play rough; no need to get yourself all bandaged up. I want to snuggle later.” The hiss of Wade’s swords being drawn out of their sheaths was electrifying, and Bucky stuck his head around the edge of the concrete pole he was hiding behind. Rifle in hand, Bucky began to follow Wade’s lead, sniping down anyone who was temporarily fazed by the fact that Wade just didn’t die when shot point-blank.

His entire body felt like it was on fire, electricity running through his veins and giving Bucky a high that he hadn’t known existed until he’d started teaming up with Wade. There was something about watching heads roll down the street, blood flying in the air with graceful swings, and the screams of people dying left and right that just got him going. Truly, it was like watching a master artist create a masterpiece, seeing the work firsthand and personally close. Reality seemed to fade in the background, and bullets that whizzed by his head seemed to go in slow motion, grazing rough-shaven cheeks and leaving burns that would be attended to later.

Blood splashed across his face, and there was a jolt of excitement, nervous energy that peaked against the combat pants Bucky wore. “And here’s where Al would be complaining, because even though she’s blind, she complains about a super-hot assassin getting a hard-on. Thankfully, she hasn’t found the cure for blindness or I’d have to chain her up.”

Bodies laid around them everywhere, and Bucky’s chest heaved, lowering the rifle slightly once he was sure the area was clear. Wade was splashed with blood, and there was a bone sticking out of his shoulder, something that made Bucky wince slightly as Wade pushed it back in place. He’d never get used to that. 

“Nope, you’ll never get used to it. Now, pumpkin, did Daddy say you could get excited over a routine mission?” Wade asked, sheathing his swords as he stepped closer, taking out one of the guns he had strapped to his thighs.

“No.”

“No, what?”

“No, Daddy.” Bucky shivered as the gun in Wade’s hand drew up next to his cock, the tip of the muzzle grazing the outside of his pants.

“That’s right, baby boy. And what happens when we disobey Daddy’s orders?” The grin on Wade’s face couldn’t be seen under the mask, but Bucky could hear it in his voice.

“Punishment.” 

“Right again. Drop your pants, and assume the position.” Bucky swallowed, his hands moving to undo the belt on his pants as he leaned over towards some metal railing that had survived the onslaught, gloved hand shaking slightly as his pants dropped. He placed his hands on the railing, gripping the cold steel underneath his fingers. Punishment was always delaying the inevitable.

Warm leather caressed his ass, and Bucky stiffened, remembering all the torture he’d ever been through in his life, from HYDRA or otherwise. This was gentle, possessive, and it gripped the muscle tightly. Wade’s eyes roamed over the smooth skin there, looking down between Bucky’s thighs to see the cockstand that he was sporting.

“Are you excited about being punished, James?” It came smooth as silk, and Bucky’s fingers gripped the railing tighter.

“N-no sir, Daddy.”

The warm leather smacked across his ass, a resounding crack filling the air as Bucky gritted his teeth. Another slap, making his thighs tense even as his cock began to dribble fluid from its tip. A warm breath filled his ear, and panicked eyes went sideways, filling with a vision of red as the leather-clad hand began to spread his ass cheeks apart.

“Why is your cock hard, then?”

“Because the violence excites me, Wade. Seeing the blood everywhere, watching you murder people…”

The hand pulled back, making Bucky bite back a whine as it slapped him again twice, feeling the heat on his skin rising with each slap that Wade delivered to his ass.

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“Better.” Wade’s gloved fingers touched the rim of Bucky’s anus, causing him to let out a whimper. “Do you want something, little boy?”

A ruse, a tease. But he had to ask for it, play along so that satisfaction could be his. “Fill me up, please. I want your cock in me, Daddy.” His teeth gritted as the gloved hand massaged the sore spots on his ass, the silent scrutinizing almost too much to bear.

“Good boy. But I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.” The fingers slipped against the anus once again, and pressed inside, working their way in dry. Painfully good, enough that Bucky felt his eyes pricking with tears of relief. He panted as Wade’s fingers hit the good spot, teasing it with the edges of fingertips. Bucky could feel his knees shaking even as the other gloved hand came around to grasp his cock in it, giving a squeeze that made him falter for just a moment.

“Please, please. I’ll be so good, Daddy. I’ll be so good.” Warm leather stroked him, streaking his cock with a hint of blood from the earlier wounds, but enough that it gave some friction as Wade’s thumb rolled over the head, before going into a painfully slow grip around him that just wasn’t tight enough to fulfill the need Bucky felt. And the fingers in his ass were pumping slowly, even as he rested his head against the rail, whining as Wade pushed him to the brink. “Please, please Daddy. Put your cock in me.”

Bucky could practically hear Wade smirking behind him as he stopped, pulling the warm leather out of his ass with a nearly-soundless squeak. He was inspecting, Bucky knew it, and he was just hoping that Wade would just fuck him and be done with it. This was too much, coming to the edge of orgasm only to be stopped right before he spilled over into the other warm leather-clad hand.

“And now he wants a cock in the ass. Little does he know!” Something slipped against Bucky, hard and warm, but it was far too slick to be Wade’s dick, and far too firm. “A present for you, pumpkin, until we get home. If you come then you won’t get any cock, okay?”

Something pressed into Bucky’s prostate, a hum making him shiver as Wade threaded a ring over him, slipping it down to the base of his painfully hard member. “Y-yes, Wade.” He’d have to hold himself together, until they were back at the apartment and Wade would remove the miserable items. He was so hard that he couldn’t bear it, leaking fluid into the combat pants as Wade pulled them up and fastened them, fondling the front of them affectionately.

“Good boy. Now, let’s finish this shitstorm and get out of here before Al decides we need a Hurdal again.” Wade grinned, and turned to no one in particular, a habit that Bucky found to be strange despite their current circumstances. “And then I’m going to bend this little piggy over the Kullen with my big rubber pig-fuckin’ shoes and fuck him silly. You all better enjoy it!”

It sounded entirely too good to be true, and far too dangerous a tone for Wade to use normally. Something in his brain must have scrambled again. Bucky found himself fighting through waves of sensation, both pleasurable and torturous, as he shot through countless enemies and covered the mission’s territory alongside Wade. Finally, they were able to clear out the hostiles and Bucky still felt himself painfully hard against the combat uniform, tears stinging his eyes as he made his way back towards the taxicab awaiting them.

Dopinder was too nice to be a cab driver, and entirely too trusting for the amount of times that Wade relied on him and hadn’t paid up--despite the decent paychecks that rolled in from being a mercenary and an assassin. 

“Mr. Pool, Mr. Bucky! Good to see you. Were you successful with the mission?”

“As always, Dopinder. Now, take us back to the Batcave, momma’s got work to do.”  
Bucky grunted, wincing at the sensation of sitting down, trying to make himself appear fine in the rearview mirror of the cab.

“Did you take any bullets, Mr. Bucky? You seem uncomfortable. Perhaps I should take you to the hospital instead of the Batcave?”

“No, no, that’s okay, Dopinder. Just take us home. I’ll clean up there; it’s better than having a hospital ask too many questions anyways.” And the nurses touching his metal arm, and setting off the metal detectors, among other things. Plus, if they went to a hospital, he was sure to come all over himself once they checked the rest of his body for any sort of intrusion that might have occurred--consensual or otherwise.

The cab ride was tedious, to a point where Bucky had finally relaxed his muscles enough to not feel as much of the overwhelming buzz in his ass, or the ring that was tight around his cock and didn’t show any sign of him losing his erection anytime soon. Whether that was from the blood trapped there or the fact that home was drawing closer and blessed relief was coming soon, he didn’t know. Wade gave Dopinder a high five, and they exited out of the cab, waving as Dopinder sped off.

Bucky had little time to think before Wade smacked his ass gently, rubbing the sore spot he’d left with his hand. “Well, now, you have been a good boy, haven’t you? Let’s get you inside and give you a treat.”

Gulping, Bucky walked down the stairs into their apartment, Wade following suit, and the smell of wood hit his nose, along with the warm scent of Al’s candles. At least something in here smelt well enough to keep around; Al just smelled like an old lady and Wade smelled like death, if death wore cologne and showered with sweat. Bucky was no ripe peach either, but he at least made an effort to be clean. After years of being hosed down, there was nothing like a good shower to make him feel human again.

Which, unfortunately, was not what Wade was about at the moment. Instead, he’d swapped the flexible shoes that he wore for the horrendous blue crocs he insisted on wearing during anything remotely sexual.

“Al, we’re home! Did you find the cocaine yet?”

“Fuck you, Wade. I ordered takeout, and I’m going to watch Wheel of Fortune. Keep it down, will you?”

“No promises, sweetums.”

Bucky always felt he had to sneak around the old blind woman that they shared an apartment with, mostly because she saw entirely too much without having vision to guide her. It embarrassed him to large degrees, which Wade took joy in. He could hear the Crocs squeaking against the threadbare carpets, and Bucky took off his boots, the rush of air to his feet enticing. He wanted a shower, to clean up the blood on his body and the tears that streaked through the dark grime on his face, but Wade wasn’t about to let that happen.

“Okay, strip down, pumpkin. Daddy wants to see you, since you were a good boy.” Wade’s mask was pulled up slightly, enough to where Bucky could see the wrinkles of flesh that were constantly healing and dying. Something about it felt dangerous, enough that the leftover adrenaline kicked in slightly and he froze.

It was bad to keep Wade waiting. But Bucky did, tempting fate just as Wade’s impatience grew. He could see the other man licking his chapped lips, eyes hungry as Bucky unsnapped the combat vest, dropping it to the floor, followed by the black shirt he wore underneath. But then Bucky decided to stop, leaving himself bare from the waist-up as he turned around to find something to wipe his face off with.

“I’ll only be a moment.”

A moment was a moment too long, as he quickly realized; Wade’s arm shoved him to the bed face-first so that he was ass-up on his knees. The iron bedframe squeaked ominously, threatening to break if they weren’t careful.

“And I thought you were going to be a good boy. What a shame.” Wade’s breath was in his ear, and Bucky’s head turned so that he could see Wade from the corner of his eye. Cold air rushed in to where the flesh was revealed, Bucky’s pants shoved to his knees as he swallowed, hands out in front of him to keep himself propped up. 

“Please, Daddy. I’ll be good, I didn’t mean to take so long.” The sting of leather smacking his ass was enough to make Bucky’s eyes tear up, and Wade frowned.

“Right. Now hurry up, or you’ll get punished even worse, little piggy.” Wade grinned, watching as Bucky stripped down faster, wiping his face with the crook of his arm as he shivered, cold air rushing to meet his heated skin. He could already feel heat rising to his face, his cock straining against the metal ring in a desperate cry for attention. Wade, however, was entirely pleased with himself, watching as a bit of clear fluid leaked from the swollen, crimson head of Bucky’s penis.

“Good little geriatric boy. Now, do you want a reward for behaving so well? Punishment comes first, but it’ll be short.” 

And it was short, but excruciating as Bucky’s hands wrung themselves into the dirty sheets, Wade’s hand slapping his ass until tears went down his face, humiliation stinging his soul as Wade cooed at him adoringly. “Ah, you’re such a good boy, James. Do you think you’ve been punished enough?”

“Yes, Daddy.” It came out as a sob, right as Wade’s thumb pressed against the tender flesh of his anus. Bucky moaned, fingers clenching into the sheets in frustration and pleasure. 

“Hold still, then, little piggy.” Bucky felt the object that Wade had put into him earlier slip against him, hissing at the loss of fullness and the rush of cold air that came with it. The ring around his cock was still there, squeezing him almost too tightly as Wade flipped him over and spread his knees apart, gloved fingers working themselves into the empty cavity.

Bucky’s lips would be chapped from how much he bit them, making them feel dry and uneasy as Wade worked against him, slipping his hand around Bucky’s member for a gentle tug. He could hear the horrible squishing noise of the crocs in the background, nearly drowned out as a zipper came undone in front of him, showing off the horrifically scarred dick that Wade sported.

“Ribbed for her pleasure, pumpkin.” Wade’s trademark sass and outside knowledge of his thoughts seeped through once again, although he couldn’t stand it any longer, fists clenching as he opened an eye, barely able to see through the lashes. “Say please.”

“Fuck, please put your cock in me. I’ll do whatever you want, Wade, just please, it hurts so good...Daddy.” Bucky’s teeth gritted and he moaned as fingers slipped into him, pressing against a spot inside of him that was tender from the extra stimulation. He nearly choked on his own breath as he felt something else slide into place, replacing the fingers and feeling much fuller.

“Oh….that’s nice. Really warm in here, feels good. Almost as good as telling off Hugh Jackman for playing Wolverine and dissing my brand of gin…” Wade grunted, spreading Bucky’s knees so that they were painfully far apart, pushing into his anus slowly until he bottomed out. 

“S-so deep…” The gloved hand grasped his flesh one, pulling it to the swollen cock as Wade thrust against him, testing how fast he could make Bucky come undone.

“Play...with...yourself.”

“Mmmf!” The flesh hand stroked along the sensitive skin, nearly overstimulated as it was, and Bucky bit down on his bottom lip, using his own fluids as lubricant as Wade shoved himself inside almost angrily, watching Bucky make himself come undone beneath him. Heavy breaths racked his body as a thumb ran over the swollen head to the sensitive underside, shaking as the delayed orgasm came closer to fruition. “Please, Wade, please, I’ll be so good, please can I come?”

“Not yet. Wanna hear you scream.” Wade yanked him upwards, so that he thrust directly downwards into him, and it was too much for Bucky to keep from dribbling on himself, the shaking growing worse as he clenched around Wade, teeth gritting as he panted.

“Wade, I can’t…!” Bucky felt his vision white out as Wade hit a particular spot that drove him crazy, toes curling as his cock spurted come all over his belly, chest, and hand. There were still stars as Wade rolled through his own orgasm, the warmth soaking into his insides and around Wade’s dick as he pulled out. His face was splashed with more warmth, Wade’s hand finishing himself off and marking him personally for his usage.

Wade couldn’t believe it, looking over the dripping mess beneath him. Pretty lips, bruised and flushed, come splashed over Bucky’s face and torso, and come dripping from his ass like honey from a beehive. Blood and sweat stained the skin, and he grinned down at the other man, hands on his hips as he bent over to push a bit of hair from Bucky’s face.

“Now that’s what I call a thoroughly used piggie! Was it good for you, pumpkin?” He only got a moan in response, Bucky too tired to respond in full, just as a loud knock sounded at the door. A gun was in Wade’s hand immediately, and he cocked it, going to the bedroom door and listening.

Al must not have heard it, because Wade’s footsteps disappeared and there was a yell and nervous talking at their front door. “Takeout’s here!” 

“Damn it, Wade, I thought I told you to keep it down! I can hear you two going at it like starved teenagers in there. Now give me the takeout and go clean up!”

“Maybe I like shirt-cockin’ it, Al! And besides, no eggrolls for people who smell like old lady pants. Find the roomba and I might reconsider.”

Bucky could hear Al snorting, muttering about how she should have never found a roommate through Craigslist, much less allow a secondary person into that agreement. Carefully, he peeled himself up from the bed, looking up to see Wade munching on an eggroll. It hung out of his mouth comically, like an old cartoon he’d read in the newspaper.

“I look good on you.” A crunch sounded and flakes of the fried shell fell to the floor, the scent of five spice rising in the air. “But maybe you should go clean up, hm? Al’s blind but she can smell everything like a goddamn bloodhound apparently.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky’s cheeks tinted darkly at the implication, shame crossing his face as he rose out of the bed. “Tell me you didn’t kill the delivery kid.”

“Nah, just gave him a heart attack. Answered the door with my dick out and a gun to his head, so he was pretty close to pissing himself.”  
With a sigh, Bucky ran a hand over his face, sliding more come over his features as he stumbled towards the bathroom, turning on the shower to clean up, when he locked eyes with Al. Or, at least, it appeared he did, and she smiled at him.

“I can hear the walk of shame going on. Maybe Wade should buy a ball-gag, if he’s going to be so damn loud.”

Embarrassment crossed his features, and Bucky tried to shuffle past, only to be greeted by the roomba smashing into his foot.

“Ow, fuck!” He paused, looking down, and picked up the roomba, turning it in his hands. “Wade, why the fuck did you give the roomba a knife!?”

“It’s to keep Al on her toes, and to murder intruders!” The gleeful reply came as Wade walked out, still half-naked, with the crocs squishing ominously beneath him. “And that, kids, is how we merge several memes into the same thing!”

“The fuck is a meme…” Bucky muttered, shuffling off towards the shower as he sat the roomba down and let it go in another direction, the tiny hula girl swaying to the beeps in a way that would be cute if there wasn’t a knife taped next to her.

“Captain Stabby! Go clean up the room. You’re slacking as bad as Al! I’m going to have you demoted if you’re going to keep going like this.” Wade cackled, and turned to look towards the reader, swinging around to display his wrinkled and dripping cock. “Tune in next week to see what other debauchery I commit with Bucky Barnes, lovechild of the internet! And maybe Al’s right, I do need a ball-gag…”

He shrugged, and leaned against the wall, eyes narrowing. "Now, you all can go read my other fics, where I debase and defame so many of your other interests! Go on, get out of here!"

"...but maybe come back if you want to read it again."


End file.
